


"You're cute...little piggy...."

by razorsharp2199



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Top Victor, im legit going to hell, they almost fuck in the onsen, yuri is terrible at lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorsharp2199/pseuds/razorsharp2199





	

"Viktooor"  
All i heard in response was a whine.  
"Viktor" i said, more assertive this time  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?"  
"Dont you think you're being a bit too..uhm..." i looked away, blushing slightly. Ugh "intense? What if someone sees us?"  
"Huh? All im doing is kissing you. On that pretty neck of yours" Viktor said, in a low, husky voice. Fuck.  
"S-still! It'd be pretty hard to explain"  
"So the problem is people seeing us?"  
"Well, yeah i guess...w-woah! V-Viktor put me down right now!" Viktor just laughed and carried me out of the hot spring, me instinctively holding on to him, both so i wouldnt fall and because of the sudden change of temperature. He tried to avoid my family's eyes. Thank god.  
He put me down of my bed and helped me get dry, before doing the same to him  
"At least cover yourself."  
"Huh?" Viktor said, looking to me and folding a towel and placing it somewhere. "I thought you were comfortable enough seeing me like this. Guess things aren't going as i planned. Your trust in me still isn't as deep as i wanted...hmm...i wonder...how can i make you trust me..."  
"N-no! Its uhm not like that i trust you! I trust you a lot!"  
"Oh. Thats reassuring i guess. Anyways, yuri! Let's talk about stuff"  
"Was that really what you were planning when we came here"  
"Well, no. But i was planning to build up to it! You ruined it."  
I sighed, what an idiot.  
"But Yuri! Let's talk about hmm.......your eros. I heard it changed. Or at least i assumed. You seem to be much more into the choreography now. What changed?"  
"M-my......eros?" That sneaky bastard  
"Yes! What is your eros?"  
"P-pork cuttlet bowls! I-i told you!"  
"You're incredibly bad at lying, Yuri" Viktor whispered  
That god damn bastard got dangerously close. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster, his bare chest brushing against my now burning skin.  
"I know what your eros is...Yuri..."  
"D-don-" i was cut off by Viktor's soft lips brushing against mine. I froze. I still couldn't believe it. It was just as life changing and amazingly pleasant, as if everything just stopped and every single cell in my body focused on Viktor and I moving in sync. Without breaking the kiss, we both layed down, Viktor on top of me, holding my wrists above my head. I felt vulnerable. So vulnerable.  
"Yuri? Is...everything okay?"  
"Y-yeah im uh just nervo-i mean...its nothing..."  
"Is this your first time?"  
"Sh-shut up!"  
"Oh i should have assumed coming from someone with so little dating experience!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Dont worry, though. We can go slow" Viktor's voice felt so safe. So, fuck it. Its fine. I can do this. Its not much. I'm not nervous.......  
"Look. I wont force you, so, please, tell me if youre okay."  
"I-i am. Its okay. Im okay. I want this."  
Viktor smiled "okay. Now. I'm pretty sure you know its gonna hurt a bit."  
"Y-yeah...." i blushed, this was the most awkward thing we could be discussing, but it was nice knowing Viktor cared so much about my well being.  
"Do you have...uhm...lube?"  
"W-what n-no I don't" i was horrible at lying. And Viktor knew me well enough  
"Its gonna help. So please tell me where you keep it. Its not like im gonna judge you at this point."  
"Bottom drawer..."  
It was too late when i remembered what i had on that drawer. Way too many magazines...  
"Huh."  
I blushed beyond belief.  
"Its one of my favs." Viktor winked and I couldn't help but laugh at how much of a dork he is. "Anyways. Not the point." Viktor grabbed the small tube and held it in his hand. "THIS is what we need!"  
"You're such an idiot i cant even believe it"  
"Shhhhhh. Okay. Yuri, now is what i'd consider the worst part. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, Viktor" i smiled, trying to assure him I'd be good.  
"I-I'm just checking"  
"But...uh....what exactly are you gonna do?"  
"You have no clue do you?"  
"Well uh....not really........." i felt embarrassed for not knowing anything. But i was actually clueless about all of this. I knew what it involved...after....but......i didn't really know what people did before.....i didn't even know there was something before uh......y-yknow...  
"Just relax and focus on something else"  
"Like?"  
"Me, my lips. Okay?"  
Viktor spread lube on his fingers and kissed my forehead "Tell me if you're too uncomfy, okay?"  
"A-alright"  
I wrapped my arms around him, trying hard to focus on Viktor's lips as he kissed my neck and bit down occasionally, leaving tiny marks, instead of how much it hurt to be stretched. I let out a pain filled whimper, so Viktor stopped immediately.  
"I-I'm fine. Y-you can...g-go on"  
"Tell me if it becomes even slightly too painful"  
I nodded, so he resumed. Viktor now focused on kissing my cheek and then brushing his lips against the corner of my mouth. He added another finger and it suddenly became too much, too quickly. I digged my nails into Viktor's already sweaty back, which made him pull out and laugh "h-hey! That hurt!"  
"I-I'm so sorry i d-didnt mean to" i couldn't help but laugh too, a bit quieter than him. Viktor stopped to stare at me for a while  
"What..."  
"I love you, Yuri"  
I blushed, kissing him and replying with an almost inaudible and high pitched "i love you too", being too embarrassed to say it any other way. Viktor kissed me again and pushed his fingers back in, going a bit slower this time. I took a deep breath, getting more and more used to the feeling as time passed. My whimpers became quiet moans and there was no pain anymore. I was alright.  
"Hey, Yuri. Do you think you can handle it now?"  
"I....uhm....am not sure...."  
"We'll go slow. As slow as you need"  
"H-hm."  
I took a deep breath and tried to stare at Viktor's eyes to calm myself. Viktor pushed in. I instinctively shut my eyes, taking another deep breath to endure the pain and let out a small whimper. Viktor kissed my cheek, smiling and hushing me before slowly thrusting in, stopping when i said so and resuming when i assured it was alight.  
"Doing okay, Yuri?"  
I nodded, so Viktor kept moving, slowly. Very slowly, but enough for the pain to slowly be replaced by pleasure. My breath hitched at a sudden change of angles, which made Viktor giggle in a small voice  
"D-dont make fun of me"  
"I'm not! You're just so adorable"  
"Stooop! You're embarrassing me!"  
"My cute Yuri" Viktor smiled, taking the opportunity that I was distracted to pick up his pace. I tried to come up with a witty response, but my words slurred and all the sounds I could make were moans, whimpers and whines. Viktor smiled a bit brighter  
"You don't know how happy i am"  
"J-judging by your smile. Very"  
"Its so unreal."  
"What is?"  
"You actually trust its so amazing me enough to be so close to me. I thought you'd be scared away or something but you arent. No matter if i fuck uo you understand im flawed and we just....support each other. I had never felt like this for anyone."  
"V-Vik-"  
"Shhh...sorry...I'm being cheesy aren't I?"  
"N-no...its cute..."  
Viktor smiled and closed his eyes before resuming his fast and needy pace of lazy but honestly hard thrusts and kisses and hitched breathing against my neck. I couldn't speak anymore. The only word i could let out was his name...Viktor...viktor....vik....tor...  
I sighed, moaning with each breath now. It was becoming unbearable, i felt a pressure in my stomach...  
"Viktor, i'm-"  
"Me too, Yuri" viktor smiled, grunting and going just a bit faster, trying to get us both over the edge.  
I let go, holding Viktor close and whimpering his name. He came soon after, letting out a choked moan. Viktor sighed and smiled, staring at me  
"Wh-what"  
"You're cute...little piggy...."  
"Shut up" i laughed  
"Should we just...go back to the hot spring and then take a shower? Ill carry you, you must be numb, hm? I guess tomorrow we should take a break too, right? You'll probably still be tired. First times are very tiring, Yuri"  
"Yeah..." my cheeks felt warm  
Viktor carried me back and we just rested in the warm water. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I love Viktor so much.


End file.
